justice_piratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Just because someone's listed as minor on this list doesn't mean they won't be a major character later. Andrax Colony Governor A firenewt who ran the firenewt colony near Old Ishrentar. Fate unknown. Baron Bulabba Sahuagin Baron of Khalassa. The party instigated a fight between Bulabba and Commodore Sitrik's men at Fort Mostana. Bulabba was later slain by Maz'grrt. Clanger Leader of a strange gang of kenkus living in Underheim. Fate unknown. The Cloister A cloister of flumphs in a purple worm tunnel beneath Am-Annah, protected by myconids and Orana. Daziss A yuan-ti malison encountered in the wild on Aramoor. Swore revenge after being magically charmed by Basnik. Almost succeeded by ambushing the party in their sleep, but was defeated and killed. Claimed to be from a place called Oshathar. Count Diero Calabra A corrupt, violent noble in the city of Wyvern's Gate, who imprisoned Tristram and ordered him killed. The Doppelganger A strange entity who worked for Rodicidurax. Impersonated Gar and later Ayshe. The Doppelganger was tied to a pole on the Great Grand Maw for a while before escaping into Mazheim. The party encountered a Doppelganger corpse in Mazheim during the leviathan attack. It is unknown if it was the same Doppelganger. Erdan A sea elf who originally owned the coral staff. Very bloodthirsty, a nature which led to the party despising him, though he doesn't return the feeling. Maz'grrt claims he is a rare type of sahuagin called a malenti, which looks exactly like a sea elf. Presumably, still alive. Esta An elderly Kirro woman living in Underheim who believes herself the last follower of the spirit Cassavir. The party retrieved for her some books about the history of Cassavir, for which she was grateful but could not repay them. Fate unknown. Fang A quaggoth who was rescued from Quoor's lab by the party. Vowed to repay the favor, though he probably cannot live up to that. The Firenewts A group of five firenewts and a giant strider that paid the party for safe passage off of Aramoor, fearing the wrath of Imix for some unknown offense. When the Grand Maw was sunk, they left for Mazheim. At least one died during the leviathan attack, and another was critically injured. Firenewt Necromancer A firenewt who went mad with necromantic magic. Created the ember zombies found underground in Aramoor. Fate unknown. The First The first of the Awakened living in the Ashen Ward. Possessed the Infected Illithid Skull. Killed by the party after he tried to invoke some kind of fiendish rite. Grandma Vaarn Squinchy's adoptive grandmother (and the namesake of the Grand Maw. Had some arrangement with Mezriel. Her motives are unknown. Grigor A miner who accompanied the crew into the Silver Mine, where several of his co-workers had been slain. Fate unknown. Grumbar Mysterious illusionist half-orc who enjoys fucking with the party. Fate unknown. Father Hahpet Leader of the worshippers of the whale-spirit, Kujira, in the town of Monmouth on Aramoor. Secretly collaborated with Ogloch out of fear of the Sahuagin. Dispatched by the party. Halruuc The leader of the hobgoblins at the Serine Citadel. Second fiddle to Rodicidurax. Ikki A friendly birb from Dureek-Orr. Was friends with Gar. Is also the first aarakocra ever seen by Skraw, other than themself. Irvine Wellwisher A dwarf companion of Nix in her home of Brumia. Jesriel Vangdondalor Karli's crush, who went mysteriously missing two years ago. Keevan A strange jester-goblin imprisoned by Rodicidurax. Protected Mist during her imprisonment, but opted to stay behind as the party left. Kosef Cherin A human farmer on Aramoor who had a problem with a water wierd. Called Nix "goat lass" after she was bitten by his goat. Fate unknown. Kristyd Axebreaker A powerful cleric living in Dolmingdran. Brought Karli back from the dead, and later connected with Tristram over some ale. The Lantern Banshee The restless spirit of an elf whose tomb was defiled by Rodicidurax. Made a pact with Squinchy that she must return to slay the dragon. Currently buried outside the citadel. The Lizardfolk A party of four: Malliath, Bae-shra, Usk, and Verthica. Apparently, a group of cartographers from a place called Ssyreth. The shaman Malliath of the Valley is their leader. He conducted a ritual for the party which awakened Pretz. Luth A flumph found on Dilbibloop Spire, who claimed to be the last of her cloister. Directed the party to Quoor's laboratory and was taken to a new cloister in Am-Annah. Maz'grrt A merrow follower of the demon lord Demogorgon. Freed from his imprisonment in Khalassa by the party, he went on to slaughter Baron Bulabba and then teleport away after threatening to return and destroy the party. Mialee A female drow who was the only operative of the Knives of the Ring on Aramoor. Her fate after the destruction of Aramoor is unknown. The Mindwitness A beholder turned into a stranger aberration by mind flayers. Follows whoever gives it orders. The Sovereign used it to create the psychic barrier, and it later became a follower of Myriad. Mouser A kenku who directed the party to the kuo-toa "fish-fucker pirates". Fate unknown. Natali Starag A tiefling who was Basnik's former detective partner in Summerbank. Her whereabouts are unknown, but she must be fairly old by now. The Nothic A monster living in Quoor's lab, who exchanged information for Basnik's magic hat. Oakenbramble An old treant in the Stone Tree Temple. Guardian of a portal. He claims he does not remember his purpose, or where the portal goes. Ogloch The demon who slew Kestra's adventuring party. Somehow, they were able to reduce him to a shadow form, preventing him from returning to the Abyss. The crew later finished him off. The Old Sea Turtle Patrons Gar's patrons at the Old Sea Turtle. Their fates are unknown. *Boriv, a human man who had a bizarre habit of mumbling apocalyptic prophecies while passed out drunk. *Bruvik, an angry man who lost the map to Old Ishrentar to Siv. *Grumbar. *Harr, Artur, and Lureene, a captain who liked to tell tall tales and his two crewmates. *Lyle and Perrin, halfling twins who constantly told jokes. *Sihvet, an acolyte woman who worshipped Lepretas (the spirit of the isles). *Siv, the charlatan gambler. One-Eye An Awakened who negotiated with the party after The First was slain. Fate unknown. Orana A white snake living in the Cloister. Described themself as "an Asura from the plane of Nebulum". When the party wished for a way to get through the psychic barrier of Central Dolmingdran, Orana created for them the Helm of the Closed Third Eye. Penta-61-224-1414 Quad's former superior, who sought to have them destroyed. Was trapped in Dolmingdran but has presumably returned to Mechanus. Quoor A mind flayer arcanist living in Dilbibloop Spire, performing strange experiments with life and the elements. Almost nothing about him is known, other than the fact that the party killed him. Luth discovered his lab. Rasheed A tiefling man who was once part of the Esgran navy, but defected because of rampant racism. Rescued from Fort Mostana by the party. His fate after the destruction of Aramoor is unknown. Sagin's Crew A crew of black kobolds led by Sagin. Met by the Party at Waypoint Tower, and later killed by Rodicidurax. Consisted of Ett, Garu, Meepo, Tes, and Urak. Two of them actually died to harpies but Sagin doesn't bring that up. Saruuskalt An ancient dragon turtle awakened by Erdan. Destroyed Khalassa. Dr. Schneltheck Gemcutter A deep gnome professor from Riftstone, obsessed with the portal between land's end in Nal-D'norra and the Forest Ruin. Shaumar Ulmokina A human man, and Skraw's former monk mentor. The two were separated after a robbery gone wrong, and Skraw does not know what happened to him. Sisava A mysterious snake woman who was imprisoned by Rodicidurax. Helped the party escape, on the condition that they brought her a strange magic helm. Immediately disappeared once she got it. Sister Shin A follower of Father Hahpet, and the sole survivor of his cult after she surrendered to the party and promised to change her ways. Fate unknown. Commodore Sitrik Leader of the imperial forces at Fort Mostana. Presumably a dickweed. Fate unknown. The Sovereign An aboleth who attacked Central Dolmingdran, killing everyone inside. Set up the psychic barrier around the city using the Mindwitness and some kind of dark magic. Dispatched by the party, but not before he murdered Karli. Spooolengorporlopp A shark spirit, manifested by the strange powers of the kuo-toa from a statue that fell from Khalassa. Escaped from the party after his crew was slain. Owned the ship that became the Cruise Aider. Has a stronger form called Spooolengorporlopp EX. Tesselle Human woman. Nix's friend from the temple in Aramoor. Fate unknown. Thorgtharg An ettin, and Rodicidurax's most reliable thug. Basnik seduced Thorg, but not Tharg. Later fell off the ship in a fit of rage and sank beneath the ocean. Presumably dead. King Thormund III The dwarven king of Dolmingdran. Rewarded the party for their efforts with Urson's Point Keep. The Trubbles Tribe Squinchy's tribe, several hundred kobolds large. Members include Figgin, Flink, Garn, Gilka, Kevin, Sollop, Trogdor, Vicken, and Grandma Vaarn.